If I Had Words
by Tattles
Summary: Jack wonders if Ianto has seen 'Babe', naturally he asks at the most inappropriate time, while Weevil hunting. Of course the question leads to Jack singing a song for Ianto which leads to a very good time for both of them. Short oneshot, nothing but fluf.


**Title:** If I Had Words

**Rating:** M 16+ just to be safe

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Mature content, sexual references, aliens, references to violent acts and combats kind of things, etc. It is Torchwood, and Torchwood is sex on a stick. Slash, male/male pairing, if you don't like don't read. Spoilers for Season 2 and implied spoilers for COE and the radio dramas. Spoilers also for Babe.

**Word Count:** 930

**Pairings:** Jack and Ianto, Janto, whatever you call it its canon and slash at the same time. Love Torchwood.

**Summary:** Jack wonders if Ianto has seen Babe, naturally he asks at the most inappropriate time, while Weevil hunting. Of course the question leads to Jack singing a song for Ianto which leads to a very good time for both of them.

**Authors Note:** I love this song so it was only natural for me to write a song based fic for it. _Italics_ is the song. Short fic but I think its sweet. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Torchwood or Babe, though I do have the movies and soundtracks good stuff that. But anyway, I don't own any thing the rights all belong to the BBC and Russel T Davis.

* * *

"Have you ever seen '_Babe_', Ianto?"

Jack's unusual question had come out of nowhere and not at the best of times. Ianto found himself giving Jack one of his looks, the one that said 'what are you thinking and is this really the best time, I thought you knew better'. It was a very powerful look, one that made Jack smiling inwardly at his Welshman.

"No, Jack I haven't seen '_Babe_'. Really Jack, could you wait until we're out of danger before trying to get into my pants. Again" Jack smiled slyly, giving Ianto a sleazy look.

"I don't even have to try to get into your pants Ianto, their always open for me"

Harrumphing, Ianto ignored Jack as he continued to search out the Weevil they were hunting. "He should be around here somewhere; the PDA's picking up life signals from that corner of the warehouse"

Jack hummed, a wordless tune that drifted in the night, echoing off the walls of the empty room. "Ianto" Jack drew out the syllables, his voice taking on a childish sing-song quality, "Ianto"

"What is it Jack?" Ianto turned around to face his captain, his exasperation evident.

"_If I had words to make a day for you_" Jack sang.

Ianto sighed, he'd hoped the day wouldn't get any weirder but apparently Jack had other ideas. He was in a singing mood again.

"_I'd sing you a morning golden and new_" Ianto wondered if Jack really could do that, sighing again Ianto pushed the thought from his mind. Moving forward, towards the Weevil with a stilling singing Jack following him.

"_I would make this day last for all time_" the words echoed around the warehouse, a growl joining the echoing word of 'time'. Nervous Ianto gaze searched the darkness, reaching for his torch and Weevil spray Ianto glanced back at Jack, who had already armed himself and was holding his light out, searching the darkness for the Weevil.

Turning back around Ianto signalled Jack that they would split up, with each slowly moving in an arc to reach the corner that held the Weevil. Eyes accustomed to the light Ianto almost didn't see the Weevil, it was only when it was in the light that Ianto reacted, the Weevil spray in his hand aimed and sprayed at the Weevil. A growl of pain was the only indication that the spray had hit the Weevil, it kept coming, rushing at Ianto with a ferociousness that he'd never seen in a Weevil.

And then it stopped, a stunned look barely decipherable on its face, and then the massive alien in a boiler suit fell, becoming a alien lump on the floor. Ianto looked past the mass to Jack, arm still raised with a gigantic steal pipe in his hand, a large Weevil-head shaped dent in the pipe. Jack was breathing heavily, but he still had breath enough to whisper, "_Give you a night deep in moonshine_"

His charming smile in place, Jack stepped towards Ianto, his arms outstretched Jack bundled Ianto into his arms. Kissing Ianto's forehead, Jack just stood there, his precious Ianto in his arms and the Weevil at their feet. "C'mon Jack. We have to get this Weevil back to the Hub before it wakes up. Then you can sing all you want and I'll make you a coffee"

Humming in delight Jack stepped back and in less than a minute had the Weevil ready to go. Smiling at Jack childish enthusiasm, Ianto helped drag the Weevil to the SUV and get it in. Taking the wheel Jack got them back to the Hub in record time, jumping out he rushed the Weevil down into the cells leaving a stunned Ianto standing by the passenger door, smiling at Jack and admiring his rear end.

Ianto had just finished making Jack's industrial strength coffee when the Captain himself came back from the Cells, looking a little roughed up, "Weevil wake up?" Ianto asked his voice softening as he smiled and handed the coffee over.

Nodding Jack took the cup gratefully, taking a sip he watched Ianto over the rim of the mug. Making sure that Ianto wasn't watching him Jack pressed one of the buttons on his Vortex Manipulator, the soft sound of a drum beat and flute started playing and Jack started singing.

"_If I had words to make a day for you._

_I'd sing you a morning golden and true._

_I would make this day last for all time._

_And fill the night deep in moonshine._"

Ianto was staring at Jack in astonishment. The music was reaching its peak, the drums and flute louder and almost a full orchestra all playing the deep crescendo. And then they stopped, the soft drum and flute back as Jack sung the next verse.

"_If I had words to make a day for you._

_I'd give you a morning golden and true._

_I would make this day last for all time_"

As the last notes of the strings fade Ianto found himself almost in tears. Jack's voice ringing with conviction and feeling ringing in his ears, the emotion flowing through him and breaking down the barriers around his heart.

Jack was standing there, watching Ianto, waiting for a reaction. He wasn't really expecting Ianto to run at him and throw himself in Jack's arms. Catching Ianto around his waist Jack looked down into the face of his Welshman, "I love you Ianto" the whispered words crushed any of the doubt left in Ianto.

"I love you too Jack"

The kiss was sweet, the first of many that night.

* * *

**End Authors Note: **I wonder if anyone read the song. Well if you did you many have noticed the different words, that because there are two versions, I used both. I hope no one reviews to tell me about this, because obviously I already know.


End file.
